


11. Surprise Gift

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (i have the hunch this tag is not meant to be used as i'm using it right now lol), (is it for gift fic? just let me know), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, The Chosen Seven Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Fon’s surprise gifts are never really a “surprise”, but this one catches Viper off guard.
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is it?”

Fon sips his tea at the low table, unbothered by the mess all around him, the perfect picture of the innocent, unknowing man. Funny he’s so good at lying unless you have access to his flames.

Viper ran back to the mansion as soon as they felt the telling surge of excitement of Fon’s flames a couple of hours ago.

“I know you have something for me.”

Viper fights against the urge to go on a rampage again. They won’t know where to search anyway, their room already upside down, Fon’s room too, and Skull’s and Verde’s, and the living room, and…

Just about the whole mansion, actually.

 _Damn_ , Fon becomes good at this.

“Do you need help finding something?”

Viper huffs, crossing their arms on their chest. They always like it better to find the gifts themself, but they’re coming up empty right now.

Sometimes it helps them to know what spurred Fon along. They wiped out a well-established group of informants and secured all their knowledge a week ago, _significantly_ establishing themself further as the new unavoidable informant.

Now how does _that_ translate into a hiding place, Viper would like to know.

“No?” Fon tilts his head, smirking at them.

Viper glares, but relents. “Fine, whatever. Where is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

They don’t try to cheat, even if the urge is strong every time. They catch on some rustling however, like clothes being moved around.

“Really? You had it on you _the whole time?_ What was I supposed to do, striping you off?”

Fon chuckles. “Oh, I would have _liked_ that. Maybe we can do this next time.” Viper bites down on their smile, rolls their eyes. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

The first thing Viper notices is the rich, deep lavender color of the cloth in Fon’s hands. They mist themself next to him, and oh, its fabric is as soft as it looks like, silk-like under their hand.

It unravels when they pick it up, and their breath catches in their throat. They hold it at arms length to better take it in.

It’s a cloak.

Fon clears his throat. “So, I know your cloaks are really personal for you, so I hope I didn’t get ahead of myself there. It’s not exactly ideal to go unnoticed either, but—”

“This is the prettiest cloak I have ever seen.”

“Oh?” Fon laughs, sounding relieved. “That’s good, I’m glad. Again, this won’t be as discreet as your black ones so you don’t have to wear it, but—”

“I’ll wear it.” Viper buries their face in the cloak, breathes in. It smells like a newly brought cloth, but a bit like Fon too. “This is so pretty. Thank you.”

Fon wraps their arms around them, and they melt against him, grinning to themself. They snuggle their flames deep into Fon’s, and he nuzzles their temple.

“A pretty cloak for the prettiest of Mists in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Fon/Viper, but I know they're a pretty big ship within the Arcobaleno, so I hope I did them justice!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * In this one these two actually met before the meeting of the Chosen Seven.



  * Fon is on a job in Italy, and he needs an information he doesn’t have as fast as possible, and doesn’t get to be picky.

  * Viper is the one he can get to the fastest.

  * And because Viper is good at their job they recognize him right away. They act all tough-like, bow-before-me, you’re-lucky-i’m-honoring-you-with-my-presence, to make sure they don’t get undermined.

  * (And maybe they’re still finding their footing and are a bit insecure.)

  * Fon thinks it’s the cutest thing, mostly because Viper barely reaches their collarbones.

  * (He makes sure to not let it show though.)




* * *

  * Fon becomes a regular client of Viper’s after that.

  * Whenever he has a job in Italy (or anywhere else that isn’t in the direct jurisdiction of the Triads), he goes to them for information he already has and already verified.

  * He draws their meeting on and on as long as possible too every time, asking for all the details he can think of and that are absolutely not going to serve him.

  * Viper is oblivious, so they just pat themself on the back for winning another client.

  * They _do_ question it of course, but they can’t find red flags anywhere, and they’re not about to spat on the would be new Enforcer of the Triads favoring their services.

  * They quickly go from flattered to annoyed though, because the guy always asks them to go deeper into whatever info they give him.

  * And Viper can’t figure out _why_ because they _know_ their infos still have to fail him in any way, and it just frustrates them more.

  * Fon picks up on it, and changes his approach. He goes from “Thank you, but could you look deeper into that, please? Just to be sure.” from “Thank you, but would you mind digging deeper into that, please? They sing praises of your work around here, and I want to be sure I didn’t miss on anything that could cost me.”

  * And of course, he never fails to assure them he’ll pay them extra for that.

  * Viper quickly goes from annoyed back to flattered again.




* * *

  * Viper eventually realizes what Fon is doing. And immediately wishes they didn’t because _what the hell_ , the Enforcer of the Triads is _hitting_ on them???

  * And Viper always knows what to do with exploitable information like these, but _this_ one???????

  * (Well, they don't want to _exploit_ it, that much they know at least.)

  * They proceed to straight up avoid Fon (but still providing him their services). Except it doesn’t help them at all figuring out what to do now, and they don’t want to risk losing Fon as a client.

  * (That’s what they say to themself anyway.)

  * They figure they can just keep acting normal with him. Fon seems happy enough with their meeting, they’re not going to do any harm that way, are they?

  * They meet with Fon again, acting normal, except they’re really not acting normal at all, and Fon sees right through it.

  * Fon’s crushes on them may or may not grow stronger at that.

  * (Fon is already just pining so hard really, Viper doesn’t know the half of it.)




* * *

  * Fon decides to give them space after that, because he doesn’t want to overwhelm them. So they’re back at not meeting in person again.

  * And it just makes Viper losing their mind again because _what the_ _ **hell**_ , I thought you were _**interested**_ in me???????!!!!!!!!!??????????

  * And even more mortifying, they apparently _miss_ him??????????????

  * Well, you know the saying, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

  * (No but really, they _**miss**_ him.)

  * Viper eventually figures out he just caught on the fact _they_ caught on him, and is probably waiting for them to make it known they’re okay with it.

  * They feel embarrassingly relieved and hopeful at the realization.




* * *

  * The meeting of the Chosen Seven shows up, and oh, they’re both part of it?

  * And these two dorks in love both think “This is it. This is the Sign I should get my shit together.”

  * So they do. And they get together not long after.




* * *

  * (One of) Fon’s love language is gift giving. And Viper _loves_ them, whether they’re handmade or bought because they’re always so thoughtful.

  * And they’re often given gifts because Fon always thinks everything about them and their life deserve to be celebrated.

  * (He’s just _so_ sweet _goddammit_ , and they love that too, and maybe they love being spoiled too.)

  * They decide to wear the lavender cape for special occasions only, because they don’t want it to be ruined anytime soon (or ever if they can help it).

  * They don’t find the occasion before they get one final mission for a treasure’s hunt on top of a mountain, and it’s obvious to everyone this will be the moment they’ll officially earn their title of World’s Strongest.

  * Viper thinks it’s the perfect occasion to wear the cape.

  * They never wear it again after that day.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I ended it like that. Sorry not sorry.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
